Crud/Gallery
Images of Crud from the The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, "Cleanliness is Next to Impossible". Gallery Slime coming to life.JPG|Crud introduced as slime Slime morphing into hand.JPG|The Slime forming into a hand Crud please come closer my boy.JPG|Crud "Please, come closer, my Boy" Scared christopher robin.JPG|Crud luring Christopher Robin Slimy arm.JPG|Crud as a slimey hand The slime is alive.JPG|The slime coming to life Crud forming.JPG|Crud taking form Crud rising.JPG|Crud rising Crud yawning.JPG|Crud yawning Crud introduced.JPG|Crud Crud chillin like a villian.JPG|Crud relaxing Crud christopher robin.JPG|Crud "Christopher Robin." Crud everyone down here knows who.JPG|Crud "Everyone down here knows who..." Crud you are.JPG|Crud ".. You are" Crud looking creepy.JPG|Crud looking creepy FOR I AM CRUD THE.JPG|Crud "And I, AM CRUD THE-" Crud smudge.JPG|Crud being interrupted by his henchman, Smudge Crud IM SPEAKING.JPG|Crud "I'm SPEAKING" (talking to Smudge) Crud dumping slime on smudge.JPG|Crud dumping slime onto Smudge Crud laughing.JPG|Crud laughing With out your christopher robin none of this would be possible.JPG|"Without you Christopher Robin, none of this would be possible " Christopher I did this.JPG|Chrisopher Robin "I did this?" Crud why yes.JPG|Crud "Why yes" Crud ITS ALL MADE FROM THE THINGS.JPG|Crud "It's all made from the things..." Crud evil.JPG Crud pointing at christopher.JPG|Crud pointing at Christopher Robin Crud YOU THREW UNDER THE BED.JPG|Crud "YOU threw under the bed" Crud laughing evilily.JPG|Crud laughing evilly Crud maniacal laugh.JPG|Crud laughing hard Crud laughing hard.JPG|Crud continuing laughing Tigger talking about crud.JPG|Tigger talking about Crud Tigger talking to christopher.JPG|Tigger talking to Christopher Robin about Crud Christopher mom was sure right about cleaning up down here.JPG|Christopher Robin "Mom was sure right about me cleaning up around here" Crud CLEAN UP.JPG|Crud "CLEAN UP?" Big trouble.JPG|Crud angered Did you say clean up.JPG|Crud "Did you say... Clean up?!" Crud NOBODY WILL CLEAN UP DOWN HERE.JPG|Crud "NO ONE CLEANS UP DOWN HERE!" Crud yelling SMUDGE.JPG|Crud (yelling) "SMUDGE!" Evil slime.JPG Crud evil laughter.JPG|Crud evil laughter Crud evil laughter2.JPG|Crud evil laugh Crud it works in reverse once it is filled.JPG|"This Christopher Robin is my un-vaccum, It works in reverse, once it is filled" Crud i am going to spread.JPG|Crud "I am going to spread-" MY DIRT AND GRIME EVERYWHERE.JPG|"MY DIRT AND GRIME, EVERYWHERE" TODAY YOUR BEDROOM.JPG|"TODAY YOUR BEDROOM" TOMORROW THE WORLD.JPG|"TOMORROW, THE WORLD" Crud watching tigger being carried away.JPG|Crud watching Tigger being taken away Christopher TIGGER TIGGER.JPG|Christopher Robin "Tigger! TIGGER!" Alright crud what did you do to tigger.JPG|Christopher "Alright, Crud. What did you do to Tigger?!" Crud Tigger and Pooh.JPG|Crud "Tigger, Pooh?" Christopher AND POOH AND PIGLET.JPG|Christopher "And Pooh. And Piglet." Crud Oh theyre safe.JPG|Crud "Oh, they're safe..." Crud For NOW.JPG|Crud "...For now" Crud wagging his finger.JPG|Crud wagging his finger Crud But there will be no CLEAN UP.JPG|"But there will be no CLEAN UP" Crud Infact YOURE GONNA HELP ME MAKE IT MORE DIRTY.JPG|"In fact, YOU'RE GOING TO HELP ME MAKE IT MORE DIRTY" Christopher and crud.JPG|Christopher Robin wiping off the slime from his shirt Crud OR YOULL NEVER SEE YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN.JPG|Crud "OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN!" Crud laughing again.JPG|Crud laughing again Crud being evil.JPG|Crud laughing Crud frame.JPG|Crud looking evil Crud shutters.JPG|Crud shuddering Crud NASTY NASTY.JPG|Crud "NASTY. NASTY." Crud GUARDS TAKE HIM AWAY.JPG|Crud "GUARDS. TAKE HIM AWAY." Crudge getting the heeby jeebies.JPG|Crud shuddering again Crud I HATE THAT WORD TOO.JPG|Crud "I hate that word too." (washed up) Crud HELLO AGAIN.JPG|Crud "HELLO AGAIN" Trapped by crud.JPG|Trapped by Crud Crud sinister laugh.JPG|Crud sinister laugh Christopher robin standing up to crud.JPG|Christopher Robin standing up to Crud Christopher I will never join you crud.JPG|Christopher telling Crud that he will never join him Crud CLEAN CLEAAAAAN.JPG|Crud (anger rising) "Clean? CLEAN?!" Crud CLEAAAAAANNNN.JPG|"CLEAAAAN?!" Crud's Breakdown Christopher robin is cruds clutches.JPG|Christopher Robin in Crud's clutches Cruds weakness.JPG|Crud's weakness, soap Crud NO KEEP IT AWAY.JPG|Crud "NO, KEEP IT AWAY!" Crud KEEP IT AWAY FROM MEEEE.JPG|Crud "KEEP IT AWAY FROM MEEEE!" Crud being sucked into the vac.JPG|Crud being sucked into the vacuum and struggling to get away Crud being defeated.JPG|Crud calling out for Smudge before being sucked into the vacuum Crud sucked into the vac.JPG|Crud defeated Category:Galleries